Born To Run The story of Kathern Austen
by Ashes On The Sand
Summary: Ever since she was young, all Kate wanted to do was run. This her story, her life, her hardships.  Now you can see what Kate has been through in her life.  This is escentially an autobiogrophy on the life of Katherine Austen.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the day I was born, all I wanted to do was run. I was never running from anything, or anyone, well not yet. I was just running. It was to hard to deal with my problems. Since I was young, it seemed I had things to deal with that other 'normal' kids didn't. None of the other kids in school had a drunken, abusive, step-father. None of them had a white trash mother who worked seven jobs just to put food on the table. None of them knew what I was going through, and quite honestly I didn't want them to. From my toddler days, all the way up to my high school years, I had one friend. One person I could truly trust. One person who I knew would never hurt me. This knight in shining armor, was Tom.

High school, the best four years of your life; not! I'll start my story on September ninth, nineteen ninety one. It was the first day of my freshman year. I started my high school experience out in all the worst ways. The worst hair, the worst clothes, the worst attitude. I had no friends, aside from Tom for most of my schooling experience. I walked down a wide, dirt and gravel road where I awaited the bus. Tom wasn't on my bus. He lived in an upper middle class 'development'. I lived in a poor lower class 'neighborhood'. It was unusual for someone like him to even consider being friends with someone like me. But it didn't bother Tom. He never saw me as the poor girl with a hard family life. He saw me as the sister he never had. I don't think I'll ever trust anyone like I trusted him.

I remember my first day clearly. I got on the bus, walked through the isle, felt the eyes leering at me. They were judging me...they were in no position too, but they were teenagers, so they did. I walked to the back and strutted out in a three seater. The cold plastic seats numbed my skin. Finally, we arrived. I looked at the building. It was new, unfamiliar. I had seen it before, but never actually pictured myself going to school there.

The doors of the bus swung open. I saw Tom standing waiting for me. For the first time all day, I smiled. I tried not to act to eager to get to him, but I'm pretty sure it was obvious. I nearly sprinted over to him. "I am sooo gland to see you!"

"Hey Katie." Tom greeted me. He was the only one who called me Katie. I never told him, but I always felt special because of it.

"Hey." I smiled as I responded. We made out way into our home rooms together. Luckily for us, we had homeroom together. I sat next to him. Our teacher walked in and welcomed us to high school, prior to handing out tons of papers. I sighed as I placed each one neatly in my bag.

"You okay?" Tom leaned over and asked. He knew me better then anyone. He had a unique way of reading me like an open book. It was more like a diary with a lock. Tom was the only one who had a key. The key was kept safe, close to his heart.

"..Yeah...It's just my moms working late tonight and I highly doubt I can get Wayne to willingly sign it." I sighed again.

"Maybe you can explain to the teacher..." It was a nice thought on Tom's part, but I knew it wouldn't work.

"...No it's okay...I'll see if I can catch her in the morning." I pushed a small smile through my lips. Tom didn't see things quite the same way I did. I can't say I honestly would expect him to. Things were different. We were different. He came from a nice house, with a nice loving family, who cared more about him then anyone or anything. I had none of that. I wasn't really expected to do much. As long as I could make it through high school, I would be a success in the eyes of my mother and another source of drinking money in the eyes of Wayne.

After homeroom, we separated form each other. Holding a map and wondering hopelessly, I made my way to every class, picking up more and more papers along the way. I had a few more classes with Tom, that made the day bearable. The day came to a close. Me and Tom said our good byes and proceeded to go off on our own. I got home to find a predictable scene. I plopped my bag down by the door and kicked off my shoes. Wayne was lying on the couch drinking bear and yelling at the small television.

" 'EY! GIRL! GET YOUR ASS IN THE KITCHEN AND MAKE ME SOME DINNER." He shouted.

I wasn't the best cook, but I knew if I didn't do my best he would hurt me, or worse, my mother. I made my way into the kitchen. It was only two thirty, but Wayne always ate early. That way he could go out drinking with a full stomach. I made the simplest thing I could, pasta. I knew I would be criticized, but it was to be expected no matter what. I got to work and decided it was best to just keep quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

The next four years of my life carried on in a similar fashion. Every morning I woke up, walked to the rusty old bus -with the exception of my senior year, when I drove- I went through each of my classes looking forward to the ones I shared with Tom. I barely graduated, but I was still proud of myself. Not many high school students had to worry about homework, an angry drunken step-father, and making ends meat.

It was June, graduation day was here. Everyone around me, including Tom, seemed sad. I wasn't. Finally, it was over. No more having to deal with people who despised me, no more school work, no more teachers who didn't understand what I was going through. It was finally over. I made my way over to Tom, the first in our class. "Hey! Your speech was really good!" I knew that line sounded so generic, especially coming from me of all people, but I had nothing else to say.

Tom smiled pleasantly, knowing I was hiding pain behind my fake words. "Katie! We did it!" I don't think I've ever seen Tom so happy. I truly loved him, and I want to think that he loved me too. Throughout the years, we tried dating, but it never quite worked out. It seemed to be better if we left our romance a mystery.

"...Yeah. I can't believe this...I really can't believe it...Your going to be a doctor...I mean...thats just...Wow!" My words still sounded fake, even to me. On the outside, I was smiling, but on the inside I was crushed. Tom deserved my composure. He had such a great life ahead of him, I had nothing.

Summer came and went, soon Tom was going off to med school, and leaving me behind. Another four year journey, this one he would be taking alone. I knew that when he came back he would be different. I was right. Every few months Tom came home, he was never the man who had left months earlier. It hurt. Tom had moved on. He was better then me. I was no longer needed, but I still loved him. The more I tried to hate him, turn my back on him, despise him, the more I loved him. Hate is a strong emotion, never the less, love is stronger.

Through out the following years, I watched as Tom fell in love, became a doctor, and started a family. I was happy for him, but at the same time I was so jealous. I knew he was better off with a girl like her. My whole life, I always seemed to end up hurting the people I cared about most, I didn't want that for Tom.

While Tom was away, I did the unimaginable. I took the life of another. I have many regrets in my life; killing Wayne Jansen was not one of those. Many people, primarily those hunting me, have asked why. Honestly, it was pure instinct. Weeks before I executed my plot, I learned that the man who I thought was my step-father, was in fact my father. He was a horrible man. The thought alone that no matter what I did, he would be part of me, drove me to kill him. Within days of thinking up my plot, I executed it. I took out an insurance policy in my mothers name, blew up the house, and gave her the policy. My own mother, the woman who gave me life, betrayed me. I did it for her, and she ratted me out.

Our final reunion brought more pain then ever before. We relived out past, and revisited our romance. Tom and I truly were made for each other, but it could never be. He was doing everything in his power to let me say goodbye to my dying mother, and I killed him. I had to run. If I remained there, I would have surly been arrested. I told Tom not to come, he came anyway. For a moment, I thought it might be nice. We could live together, on the run. But in the blink of an eye, it was over, he was gone, and it was all my fault. My only true regret is Tom's death. He will forever be in my hearts.


End file.
